


Hate To See Him Go

by Sunshinecackle



Series: Walking On Air [3]
Category: IT (2017)
Genre: AU - Canon Divergent, AU - College AU, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Slash, Slice of Life, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 12:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12058986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshinecackle/pseuds/Sunshinecackle
Summary: It was too early for this. At least Henry got his kiss.





	Hate To See Him Go

**Author's Note:**

> So, I’m trying to get back into writing and it’s working, I think. I’m trying to get daily drabbles out so that I can keep writing even if I’m struggling with it. I hope you guys enjoy!

Rubbing his eyes as he leaned over his _Introduction To Mechanics_ book, Henry sighed heavily. It was too early in the morning for this studying bullshit, but he had a test in two hours and he had put off studying for as long as possible. As usual, Vic was in the shower, scrubbing his hair and body and being a big distraction. Henry was tempted to go join him, but the blond had to be in class by six-thirty, and it was already five-forty-five. 

Sighing again, making a show of his distaste for reading right now, Henry huffed and rest his head on the open pages. He’d thought a mechanics course would be more hands-on than this, but it was only his second week. Hopefully it would pick up. 

Hearing the shower shut off, he lifted his head to get a glimpse of his boyfriend walking naked down the hall to their room. It was the highlight of his morning, watching that pert ass as it sashayed down the hall. He was positive Vic did this on purpose, but he didn’t even have the energy to think with his dick right now. 

After several minutes, Vic emerged from the bedroom dressed in a gray turtleneck and black pants, his shoes already on his feet and bag slung over his shoulder. As he approached the kitchen table, Henry pushed his cheek out, head to the side, even while pretending to still be studying. Vic placed a gentle kiss on his cheek and smiled a little.

“Good morning, sleepyhead. I’ll see you at lunch, right?”

“Yeah, yeah. I’ll be there.” Lightly punching Vic’s shoulder, Henry blinked sleepily, “Try not to have too much fun without me.”

“You know I totally will, now that you said something.” Vic smirked, returning what he was sure had meant to be a wink. “I’ll see you later.”

Henry watched him go with a frown, not liking that they could have spent more time in bed and they hadn’t. Once Vic was gone and the door shut behind him, Henry laid his head back down on his book. At least he’d gotten his kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Yay, got another little drabble done! I think I’m addicted to this ship, now.
> 
> Prompt: Routine kisses where the other person presents their cheek/forehead for the hello/goodbye kiss without even looking up from what they’re doing.


End file.
